Un deseo imposible
by Angel-zh
Summary: Hay muchos deseos pero ..por el bien de las personas que nos quieren no los cumplimos


**Un deseo imposible**

_**En una enorme alcoba se encontraba una mujer de ojos perla llorando a mas no poder**_

_**suplicandose a ella misma **__"Yo qui-iero ir con-ntigo por-r que no pued-do?"_

_**Se repetia esas palabras a cada momento**_

_**Horas atras.....**_

_**Una niña de 8 años se encontraba se encontraba en una sala,sola esperando a su mamá**_

_**pero...ella no llegaba**_

_"Mamá"__** Se decia mentalmente la niña ojiblanca**_

_**Su mamá le habia dicho que esperara que iva a tender un asunto.. pero estaba llorando..**_

_**ella se dio cuenta que no era cualquier asunto... era su hermana.... la que habia sufrido un accidente....su hermana de apenas 5 años**_

_**Su mamá llego pero con un semblante totalmente diferente..... con los ojos hinchados y con la cara mojada**_

_**La niña no hizo mas que ir a abrazarla a.... **_**"consolarla"**

_**Un medico se les acerco **_

_"Lo sentimos por no haberlo logrado"__**Decia algo triste el hombre de bata blanca.**_

_"Descuide, las cosas pasan por una razon"__**contestaba muy triste**_

_**Ahi la niña se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.... su hermana.... ese hombre con esas palabras**_

_Lo sentimos por no haberlo logrado"_

_**su hermana habia muerto...**_

_"Mamá, y Hanabi?"__**Dijo la niña dirigiendose a su mamá...deseando no escuchar lo que tanto le causaria dolor..**_

_"Hinata.... ella no esta con nosotros en estos momentos, se encuentra en un lugar muy _

_hermoso"__**Le contesto su mamá.**_

_"Enserio?, yo quiero ir con ella!"__**grito algo animada la niña.**_

_"Eso es algo imposible..... esta muy lejos de aqui cariño..... pero.. en un largo tiempo vas a ir a visitarla"__**Le contesto nuevamente su mamá**_

**Fin Flash Back.**

_Por que?__**Se repetia la niña mentalmente sin obtener respuesta alguna,**_

_**sola en su habitacion se encontraba solo la oscuridad la escuchaba en**_

_**silencio**_

_**Instantaneamente sin poder controlarse salio de su habitacion por la ventana**_

_**dirigiendo a un gran parque sabia su ubicacion por medio de su mamá**_

_"Este bosque es muy bonito"__**Ese parque le encantaba, se lo sabia de menoria cada arbol, cada oyo en el piso, todo.**_

_"Hmp.. si es muy bonito"__** Dijo atras una voz algo fria que espanto a la ojiblanca causando que diera un saltillo pá delante **_

_"Qui-ien e-eres!?"__**Le pregunto algo asustada y aturdida**_

_"Hmp.... mi nombre es Sasuke"__**Contesto el niño de ojos negros**_

_"El mi-io Hin-nata mucho g-gusto"__**Brindandole una gran sonrisa por parte de ella**_

_"Hmp"__**Sasuke se aparto de ella dirigiendo al centro de esa parque **_

_**Hinata lo sigio sin quitarle la vista de encima y se sento a su lado**_

_"Que-e h-hace-es a-aqui?"__**Pregunto algo curiosa**_

_"Por lo mismo que tu....."__**Contesto sorprendiendola **__"... a olvidar"_

_"Co-omo sa-abe q-q..." __**No pudo terminar ya que el ojinegro la interrumpio**_

_"Te ví en el hospital con tu mamá.... se lo que paso no tienes que decirme"__**Concluyo el niño volteando hasta el cielo **_

_"Y......"__**Tratando de hablar pero no podia... estaba asustada e triste... por lo que acabava de vivir **__"qu-uieres i-ir a e-ese lu-ugar t-tan herm-moso q-que me-e dijo mi ma-amá?" _

_"Si...."__**Contesto sin mas tardar con la cabeza gacha con los ojos apunto de soltar esas lagrimas de dolor**__ "Quiero estar con mis padres, yo no quiero estar aqui"_

_**El ojinegro habia perdido a sus padres el mismo día en que la ojiblanca perdio a su mamá**_

_"N-no deves de d-decir es-so tu-us papás e-est-tar-rian tri-istes si-i te v-vas a-alla....."__**el ojinegro se sorprendio levantando la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la ojiblanca**__"M-mi_

_mamá me d-dijo q-que es-se lug-gar es h-her-rmos-so per-ro....n-no ma-as q-que seg-guir a-aqui..."__**El ojinegro la interrumpio nuevamente.**_

_"Pero.. quiero estar con ellos."__**Repitio de nuevo**_

_"No-o c-creo que-e tu-us p-papas e-esten d-deacuerdo con-n e-ello..... Mamá me-e dij-jo q-que no-o qui-iere q-que va-alla con-n hanabi por que.. se-e po-ondria tri-iste. Tu-u tienes_

_a-alguien co-ontigo?"__**Sasuke se quede pensando un poco hasta que....**_

_"Mi hermano mayor"__** Contesto el niño**_

_"No cr-rees qu-ue a tu-u herma-ano se po-ondra tri-iste si te v-vas?"_

_"Hmp.. Creo que si... yo-o quiero mucho ami hermano no haria nada que lo pusiera triste"__**Dijo el ojinegro dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al cielo **__yo estare aqui..... papá y mamá mi hermano estara conmigo._

_**La ojiblanca hizo lo mismo miro al cielo **_

_Hanabi,. c-cuid-dare-e a mamá... nunca-a har-re que-e se ponga-a triste te lo p-prometo_

_**Ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta del tiempo que tardaron, ya eran las 10 pm**_

_"Ya est-ta muy-y osc-curo mi ma-amá m-me es-stara buscan-ndo. Adio-os Sasuke-san"_

_**La ojiblanca se levanto, al igual que Sasuke**_

_"No me digas asi no me gusta dime sasuke-kun si quieres"__**Le dijo el ojinegro**_

_"D-de acuerd-do Sasu-uke-kun..."__**Despidiendose con una sonrisa que el ojinegro vio y se sonrojo.**__"Me ten-ngo qu-ue ir. Ad-dios"_

_"No digas "adios" eso suena como que nunca nos volveremos a ver.. por que si te vere de nuevo cierto?"__**Le pregunto Sasuke con su voz habitual**_

_"Cla-aro, nos vo-olvere-emos aver"__**Contesto antes de marcharse ambos tomaron caminos**_

_Los dos compartimos algo.....__**Decia un niño en sus pensamientos**__.... Un deseo imposible._


End file.
